


new york, new york

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, crossposted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata just wanted to go sightseeing. He never asked for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new york, new york

**Author's Note:**

> Juuuuuuuust a drabble that ended up too long.

"Oh my god, that guy is  _so hot_."

"Huh? Where?"

"Don't turn around, he'll notice you! Here, let me see if I can snap a pic from here... Got it! See?"

"Oh, _wow_."

Hinata doesn't speak enough English to know exactly what they're saying, but he can tell by their tone that they're probably talking about him. The giggles solidify his theory and he flushes full red to his ears. If there's one thing that's apparently a constant no matter what country he's in, it's people staring at him. He didn't  _ask_ to be attractive; stop staring. Just stop it stop it  _stop it_.

Thankfully, Komaeda returns soon enough with two pretzels he bought from a street vendor. Probably not the safest thing to eat--Americans are so weird--but he's hungry and he needs something to stuff his face with so he can get his mind off the two girls (probably no older than nineteen) ogling him.

"Are you feeling okay, Hinata-kun?" Komaeda asks as he hands Hinata a pretzel.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, uh... yeah. I'm okay."

Komaeda tilts his head to the side just a fraction before shrugging and sitting next to Hinata on the grass. "Central Park is quite beautiful, isn't it?"

Shrugging one shoulder, Hinata just about inhales half of his pretzel and hopes his blush will go down soon. "I dunno. America is weird in general. Can't believe only _you_ wanted to come with me today. Thought for sure Souda would be all over it. Special 'soul friends' bonding time or whatever. That, or he'd be my translator." He takes another bite and pointedly tries to ignore the not-so-stifled giggles still emanating from the girls.

"Do you think he's single?"

"Only one way to find out."

Hinata chokes and Komaeda startles before looking worried. "Hinata-kun?" he asks, patting his back while Hinata coughs violently. And as if things couldn't get worse, the blonde one gets up and starts making her way over to the two of them.

She's blushing a little bit.

And Hinata fucking  _panics_.

He mumbles a quick apology before shoving his hand into Komaeda's hair and pulling him forward into a kiss. Maybe if he fakes this, she'll go away. Right? That's how it works. He silently begs Komaeda to play along and, just his luck, he seems to get the hint.

Maybe a little  _too well_.

Komaeda's breath hitches in his throat, but after a moment he sighs through his nose and shifts his position to kiss Hinata back a little more realistically, resting one of his hands lightly on Hinata's thigh. It's... kind of nice, Hinata supposes. Not that he'd ever admit that out loud, of course, but it's not like Komaeda's a terrible kisser or anything.

And it's not like it  _means_ anything, despite the fact that all of Hinata's locked away feelings from four years ago, stupid fuzzy feelings from when he was sixteen, are bubbling back up to the surface all over again. He'd always assumed that they just went away, as some crushes do. So this just has to be some kind of weird effect of kissing someone you used to have feelings for, obviously. It's not like they're  _still there_ or anything like that.

When Komaeda breaks the kiss, Hinata  _most definitely_ doesn't make a tiny noise of protest,  _most definitely_ doesn't try to chase Komaeda's mouth for a second or two,  _most definitely_ doesn't want to do that again.

"Ah... I believe she's gone now," Komaeda says, voice cutting through the thick haze in Hinata's mind that's causing him to lean in just a little.

Hinata catches himself leaning in and very nearly jumps back, ears hot. He barely notices Komaeda's own flush before his cell phone vibrates in his back pocket. He pulls it out to find a message from Sonia. God bless. "Sonia and Tanaka decided to get off their asses and go sight-seeing. She wants to know if we wanna meet them at the Met. What the fuck is the Met?"

"The Metropolitan Art Museum," Komaeda answers, finally taking a bite of his pretzel.

"Oh. Yeah, that's cool. I think we can fumble around 'til we find it." Hinata stands up and brushes himself off, scratching at his cheek with his index finger. "Hey, um. About that whole thing..."

"Simply a way to lose unwanted attention, nothing more. Yes?"

He lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Yeah. C'mon," he says, offering Komaeda a hand to hoist him to his feet, "Sonia wants to meet up in half an hour."

Komaeda smiles, and Hinata has yet to figure out why, in almost six years of knowing him, that smile seems to calm him down. "It's probably a capital offense to keep a princess waiting," he muses, taking the proffered hand and pulling himself to his feet. "Lead the way."


End file.
